


藕饼3

by pxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxy/pseuds/pxy





	藕饼3

这一回，哪吒与敖丙睡了很久，直到李靖夫妇回来，一家四口共用晚餐。  
吃完饭又在院子里闲逛散步，其乐融融。殷夫人把龙王给的小玉瓶塞在哪吒手里，让他今天晚上记得给敖丙用药。  
哪吒现在就想给敖丙上药。  
但是敖丙不想，于是托词晚饭吃撑了，还想再在院子里走走。  
“这院子才多大点儿地方啊，你都来我家这么久了还没看腻？”哪吒觉得无聊，想了想，夫妻之间除了睡也应该干点别的事，就说，“现在正好夜市，我带你出去逛逛吧。”  
“夫人和总兵都嘱咐过我尽量少出门。”敖丙摇头，“我是妖，会吓到陈塘关的百姓。”  
哪吒敖丙失忆了，百姓们可没有，他们记得是哪吒拼命救了所有人，也记得是敖丙召唤海水想要活埋陈塘关。  
因此直到今天，陈塘关百姓只知道哪吒娶妻，却不知道对象是谁。  
“所以，我只要想个办法，把你头上的角遮起来就行了吧？”哪吒回忆了一下自己的见闻，想起曾经见过李靖的文书家中女眷，那些女人出门时都戴着幕篱，就是用竹编出斗笠，然后挂上一圈长及小腿肚的白纱，在面前合拢，需要的时候撩开一条缝隙就可以了。  
“你在这儿等我。”哪吒丢下一句话就跑了。  
等他回来，就见他手里除了幕篱，还抱着一套水蓝色的罗裙，仔细一看还能看见裙摆上绣的缠枝兰花。  
也不知是在谁家顺手牵的羊。  
“我觉得这件可搭你了——不，我的意思是，这套裙子和幕篱一套的，不然你穿男装戴幕篱多奇怪啊。”哪吒厚着脸皮解释，目光真诚，“或者我们回房间睡觉吧？”  
赤果果的威胁。  
敖丙动摇了一下，心想反正不露脸没人知道的，咬牙答应下来，抢过衣服进门去换，哪吒想跟进去，差点被关上的门撞断鼻子。  
女子的裙子结构比男装复杂，哪吒等的都有些不耐烦了，才见到敖丙开门出来。  
半透明的白纱几乎从头遮到脚，看不见脸，只能看出一点朦胧的曲线——腰细腿长，纤细高挑。  
哪吒评论：“裙子短了点。”  
说完上前，将敖丙面前的纱撩开，敖丙男装是清秀的少年，女装就是略带英气的少女，也很漂亮。  
我媳妇真好看，哪吒沾沾自喜，低头在敖丙嘴上亲了一下，放下白纱重新遮住敖丙的脸，拉起他的手：“拉着我，你现在看不清路。”  
白纱是半透明的，不存在看不见的问题，只是不太清晰，但是敖丙没有反驳，乖乖的跟着哪吒出门。  
百姓见到他们，因为不习惯哪吒的成人模样，还反应了一会才想起来这是谁，再看看边上素雅沉默的“佳人”，都露出欣慰而暧昧的笑。  
哪吒还是第一次带敖丙出来逛街，不知为何兴奋异常，好像有什么夙愿得到了满足，一路都兴致高昂，不停的给敖丙买点心。  
一条长街逛下来，敖丙手里的油纸袋都快抱不下了，哪吒拿着一根冰糖葫芦，凑在他嘴边喂他。  
两人不知不觉越走越远，跟着人流沿着长街出了城门，敖丙咽下一口山楂，四顾发现人来人往已经变得稀疏，见哪吒又要拉着他去更远的地方，连忙拦住他，欲言又止。  
哪吒不明所以，低头靠近一些：“什么？”  
“我下面不舒服。”敖丙小声说，“走累了，我们回去吧。”  
也对，今天刚刚圆的房呢，他肯定不舒服。  
哪吒本来想答应，可无意间掏掏口袋，摸到了殷夫人塞给他的小玉瓶，一股坏心思就翻上心头。

敖丙被哪吒一脸神秘的拉到一从盛开的蔷薇花后面。  
他尚不知哪吒心里在转什么坏主意，只是茫然的跟着：不回家吗？  
“没事，我用了障眼法。”哪吒答非所问，摘下他的幕篱扔在地上，白纱铺开，“既然你觉得不舒服，我就帮你上点药。”  
还能干什么？  
敖丙脸腾的就红了，一把将裙子按在膝盖上不让哪吒动手动脚：“回去！”他羞的快哭了，挣扎着就要站起来。  
哪吒哪里会让他如愿？见敖丙双手只顾着按裙子，就从领口手进去捏他的乳尖，将那个小小的红豆捏肿一圈变得软绵绵的。  
“啊！”敖丙惊慌的去按哪吒的双手，哪吒居然也任他抓着，但不等敖丙松一口气，就感觉到自己的裙子被推卷起来，亵裤一下被扒到膝弯，整个下体都暴露出来。  
这一切是同时发生的，两只手对六只手，敖丙顾首不顾尾，完败。  
为了睡他连法身都变了出来，敖丙都不知道他是不是该骄傲一下：“哪吒！你……你不知羞吗！”  
哪吒对此充耳不闻，快速将敖丙的鞋袜裤子都扯下扔在一边，将两条长腿分开放在腰侧，拿出那个小玉瓶来。  
他的性格中带着与生俱来的离经叛道，又因为魔丸附体而随性妄为。敖丙觉得羞耻，可哪吒只觉得此处风景独好，适合做些更好的事。  
再说敖丙未必不是真不愿意，好歹也是灵珠，打不过，跑总跑的掉，这点哼唧都不能算反抗，最多叫情趣。  
哪吒将玉瓶打开，里面是白色的药粉。他沾了一点在手指上，轻轻抹上敖丙红肿发烫的女穴，粉末一沾上湿润的肌肤，就变成了黏腻的膏体，糊在花唇上，脂光盈盈，本来薄薄的花唇显得肥厚起来。  
敖丙感觉被上药的地方很凉，原本的火辣被覆盖住，舒服的哼了一声，放松下来。  
忽然两根手指就这么直接钻进了女穴里头，开始捣乱。  
“啊！”敖丙惊呼一声，弹坐起来——没想到一坐反而把哪吒的手指连根吃了下去——看着被自己坐住的手，感觉着被填充的体内，尴尬的不知所措。  
“别紧张。”哪吒理直气壮，“你里面也肿了。”  
敖丙也感觉到身体里面的药粉起效了，凉飕飕的，不自觉夹了夹腿，娇嫩的穴肉磨过哪吒手指上的粗茧，像有电流窜过，泛起一阵湿意。  
哪吒感觉到了敖丙身体的反应，得意的“啧”了一声，屈起手指用指甲挠了挠穴肉，又故意夹起一点嫩肉揉搓。  
“呜……呜……”敖丙被刺激的腰眼发麻，不自觉的挺身扭动，终于在哪吒恶劣的玩弄下，宫口微张，吐出一股淫水来。  
“哎！”哪吒用指腹按住阴蒂碾动，感觉着花穴越发湿润，“你的水把药都冲没了！”  
“你别说了……”身体的欲望已经上来了，敖丙破罐子破摔，心想哪吒把自己挑逗成这样，当然要为此负责，一头撞在哪吒下巴上，“都怪你！”  
“怪我怪我”哪吒抱住他，把人重新压回地上，“你这儿发大水了，药粉一抹就又被冲没了，你夫君我好头疼，敖丙你想想办法呗？”  
敖丙自暴自弃：“堵住水就流不出来了。”  
“手指已经塞里面了，可这么骚的穴，手指好像堵不住啊。”哪吒着力开发他，肏了几遍也发现了，敖丙和他一样重欲，毕竟是龙嘛，就是不知被谁教的脑筋僵硬，死活放不开。  
虽然羞答答的媳妇也很可爱，但是床上还是配合更好一些。  
敖丙最初不肯说，但是体内的手指已经开始模仿起抽插，却没有那么粗大，也开发不到他最敏感的地方，身体一阵阵的空虚不满，穴肉抽搐着收紧，吞吐微凉的空气。  
他终于受不了了，在哪吒的注视下伸手，解开哪吒的裤子掏出那根已经很粗很热的硬物，拿过小玉瓶贴在一起，抽泣着回答：“用这个堵住。”  
“这个是哪个？”哪吒滚烫的阴茎被冰凉的玉石一碰，刺激的头皮发麻，强行压着冲动不依不饶。  
敖丙抬手捂住脸：“你的……”  
“是夫君。”哪吒咬住敖丙的耳朵强调，同时将药粉全部倒在花穴入口处，借着那股腻滑直捣黄龙。  
“呃啊——”  
敖丙仰头发出一声尖叫，脖子拉出紧绷的弧度，身体被拉成一张饱满的弓，欲望的弦被拉在哪吒手里，任他挑捻不休。  
“你里面又湿又热。”哪吒边说边去扯敖丙胸口的衣服，这套裙子还穿在身上，只是长裙的布料都堆叠在腰间，下身裸露；胸口的衣襟被扯的松垮，白玉一样的胸口和红嫩的乳尖一览无余。  
这裙衫不仅什么都遮不住，反而吸饱了淫水，黏黏糊糊的贴在娇嫩的臀肉上，湿润的布料是半透明的，隐约可见肉光，刺绣的兰花像是从臀缝里长出来的。  
哪吒不断的挺腰，龟头每一次都用力捅在宫口上，插的淫水横流，敖丙搂着他，感觉腰都要被撞断，肚子里胀的快裂了：“太深了……太深了。”  
“不深一点治的了你吗？”哪吒咬牙。  
花穴里头已经湿透了，干起来水声噗噗直响，满溢的淫水从交合处渗透出来，沾湿了两人私处的毛发，更让敖丙过度使用的下体痉挛不止，持续疯狂抽插的阴茎磨过每一寸嫩肉，反而成了一种疼痛的满足。  
他无意识地挺跨，把花穴主动送上迎接肉刃的进攻，享受欲望一波波的冲刷。充血的花唇挤压着阴茎和被它贯穿的入口，在震动中颤巍巍地抖出细小的肉波。  
花穴已经被肏的发麻了，还很痛，但是情欲压制了一切，于是刺痛感也成了甜蜜的负担。  
敖丙可以在脑海里完全描绘出体内性器的形状，尤其是膨胀的前端，龟头每次刮过嫩肉，插进宫口搅动，都让他又痛又爽，引发全身一次又一次的颤抖；凸起的青筋与柔软的穴肉契合在一起，突突跳动，连心跳都跟着加速。  
哪吒握住敖丙的阴茎，没什么技巧的揉搓，那根白嫩漂亮的小东西很快就给出了反应，翘头吐出了水液。  
“你全身都好敏感啊。”  
哪吒放开手，敖丙立刻挺腰抱住他，将阴茎夹在两人小腹中间磨蹭。这个动作不但挤压了软肉下的阴蒂，更扯动了咬着性器的花穴，敖丙不能自已地战栗起来，努力贴近哪吒，索求更多的照顾与快意。  
他已经彻底沉沦在性欲里面，抛弃了一切，只凭感觉沉浮。  
“我待会要全射在你子宫里面。”哪吒说，“那样你就会怀孕，然后给我生小孩。”  
敖丙发出小猫一样细弱的呻吟，像是在说“好”。  
哪吒想象着那个画面，激动的全身绷紧，像狼狗一样低头叼住敖丙的乳尖，扯起来，再猛的放开：“你会涨奶，你连子宫都有，肯定能奶孩子。”  
敏感的地方吃痛，敖丙转头咬住哪吒的手腕，发泄不满。  
“不过我不会给他吃的。”哪吒把敖丙抱起来，两人交颈相依，“你是我的，只有我能抱你，吸你这里——”  
哪吒的手掌在敖丙胸口画了个圈，往下摸进臀缝里：“特别是这儿，只有我能肏你！”  
敖丙听着他占有欲十足的话，身体里面重重一缩，转头，主动和哪吒接吻，像在用行动答应他。  
哪吒满意的笑了，快速摆动腰部，每一下都全根捅入才，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在敖丙花唇上，而龟头则破开层层穴肉，最后结结实实地撞开了尽头的宫口，在敖丙失控的尖叫和战栗中喷发在里面。  
敖丙昏过去了。  
这次是玩的过火，最后能肏开子宫，哪吒也没想到，他以为还要多肏几次才行，没想到敖丙的身体比他想象的更适合做爱。  
哪吒把地上的东西挨个收拾起来，抱着一身狼藉的敖丙，快快活活的回了家。


End file.
